The goals of the Computational Medicine core are three-fold: 1. To develop and deploy an information sharing system that will allow rapid and transparent exchange of data and their accompanying analyses among collaborators, cores and the CM staff. 2. To acquire and develop computational tools designed specifically for the assays, methods and aims of the center. 3. To maintain a staff of computational researchers, including informaticians, methodologists, biostatisticians, programmers and computational biologists to provide support for data analysis and experimental design to all members of the Center. The core will operate on a fixed charge-back basis for routine analyses and designs. In addition, core research personnel will become involved as collaborators and co-investigators on projects and grant proposals arising from the Center with the expectation of being funded directly from the awards thus made.